


At night

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fingering, Human Castiel, M/M, Post Season 8, Prostitution, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossdressing, prostitution, spanking, public sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At night

“Well, this is the last thing we ever expected to see” Sam smirked, watching the way Cas seized up a little.

“How did you guys find me?” Castiel asked, turning around, pulling at his skirt.

“Lets just say, we have our ways” Dean licked his lips.

They hadn’t seen Cas since the angels fell, didn’t have a clue where he was until they got a tip from a friend of Charlies. When they first heard it, they didn’t think it could possibly be him, though now standing in front of him, there was no mistake. They found him.

“So now what?” The former angel asked, crossing his arms over his stomach.

“Well, we have money and want to see those pretty panties” Sam said, walking over and wrapping on of his hands around Cas’s wrist, pulling him to him.

Cas just nodded a little, shocked when they didn’t lead him to the Impala, but instead to the little park across the street. He hadn’t wanted to go into what he did, but he had to admit he did like the part where men used him. Called him a pretty little boy, shoving his panties down, bending him roughly over. Yes in a way it didn’t make sense, since he should hate feeling powerless after falling, but he didn’t. So he dressed up in skirts, low cut shirts and thigh high stockings and heels every night. Didn’t try and pretend that he was a girl, but there was plenty of guys that loved what he did have to offer. Now that it was going to be the Winchesters, he couldn’t help that he was already getting hard. Part of him had always wanted them, wanted what they had and he knew that they would have let him. But he was afraid to hurt them, one wrong move and one or both of them could have been killed. Now though, they would be the ones with the power to break him.

“Such a bad boy for not looking for us” Sam said, sitting on a bench and pulling Cas to straddle his lap.

“Didn’t think”

“No, you didn’t, now I think someone needs to be punished” Dean said, standing behind Cas, flipping his skirt up. “Figures. White. Hold this for me, Sammy. You, lean forward”

Sam gripped the skirt under his hand around Cas’s waist, as the dark haired male leaned forward, resting his head on Sams shoulder. The first slap against his skin made him jump, whimpering lightly as Dean repeated the action in the same place. He lost count after 15, though he could have guessed it wouldn’t of been so bad if Dean didn’t keep it on the same cheek.

“Ok” Dean said finally, Cas’s hope that it was over short lived at the next words out of his mouth. “Over Sams knees, it’s his turn”

Cas’s legs were a little wobbly as he got up, moving so he was laying over Sams legs, his skirt still flipped up. Sams hand was much bigger than Deans, each slap feeling like two of Deans, though he didn’t bother to keep count. After who knows how long, Sam finally stopped, rubbing his hand over the red flesh.

“Shouldn’t you come here and give me a kiss, telling me you’re sorry for not looking for us” Sam said, easing Cas’s panties off.

Still shaky, Cas moved so he was straddling him again, giving him a kiss while mumbling his apologies against his lips.

“I’m on my way to forgiving you, though now it’s Deans turn” Sam said, undoing his pants while he watched Cas give Dean the same sort of apology.

“On your knees Cas” Dean said, pushing him away and turning him around.

Cas could feel his mouth water a little seeing Sam slowly stroking his cock, crooking a finger at him. Slipping to his knees, he nuzzled Sams thigh before the younger Winchester wrapped his fingers in Cas’s hair, pulling him up. The first touch of Sams cock to his tongue made him moan low in his throat, it growing as he took the length down. He only got about 3/4ths in when his gag reflex showed up, but Sam didn’t seem to mind.

“Suck” He commanded.

As he started to comply, he jumped a little at Deans fingers slipping down his crack, finding his wet hole.

“Looks like someone’s already ready, did someone else fuck you tonight or just got your self ready for a cock?”

“Just got myself ready” Cas said, pulling off Sams cock long enough to answer before going back to it.

Biting his lip, Dean eased his pants off before dropping to the soft ground behind Cas, pulling his hips out a little. Holding onto his his, fingers brushing the red skin, Dean pushed into the hot wetness slowly.

“Fuck” He groaned out, eyes watching the pleasure on Sams face as Cas brought his hand up and wrapped it around the base of Sams cock.

“Such a good little slut” Sam moaned, his fingers still in Cas’s messy locks.

“Fuck, taking both of us like it’s no problem, still so tight” Dean groaned, reaching for Sam, sharing a kiss as they continued to fuck into the former angel.

Cas could hear the two of them kissing over him, his arousal spiking, wishing so much he could see them. He couldn’t help but pray that this wasn’t a one time thing, even if his ass stung every time Deans hips would slap against it. One of Deans hands left his hip, moving under him, wrapping around his hard cock.

“Come on, make Sammy come, then you can come” Dean said, stroking him teasingly.

Moving his head faster over Sam, he could feel Sams cock twitching and hardening, a low whine the only warning he got before his mouth was filled with come. Swallowing as much as he could, he wiped the rest up with his thumb, licking it clean as Deans hand started moving faster.

“Come, come around me” Dean growled, making Cas gasp and shiver.

A few strokes later he was coming, pressing his face into Sams thigh, moaning more as he felt Dean coming. He was still shaking a little when Dean pulled out, his come dripping down Cas’s thigh.

“Fuck, Cas” He exhaled, smiling as Sams fingers starting playing with Cas’s hair.

“What... what happens now?” He asked, soaking up the attention Sam was giving as Dean stood up.

“You come back to the bunker with us, get cleaned up and we go to bed and talk about why you didn’t come find us tomorrow” Dean answered, holding out his hand.

Cas stood, Sam following and fixing his pants before grabbing Cas’s hand in his own, heading towards the Impala, Dean following after picking up Cas’s discarded panties.

“But you’re keeping the outfit” Dean said, giving Cas’s ass a small slap, making him groan and whimper.


End file.
